The present application relates to an adjustable armrest adapted to adjust in multiple directions with a smooth and elegant feel.
Armrests are often made to be adjustable in multiple directions, such as laterally (rotationally and/or translationally), longitudinally (fore/aft), and vertically. Unfortunately, adjustable armrests tend to be more expensive since they require mating movable components permitting the adjustment, and further they require locking mechanisms to hold the adjustments. Considerable design effort and manufacturing care is required to prevent the mating components from being loose and sloppy, or from being too tight, both of which result in users believing that the armrests are cheap and poorly designed. Notably, a smooth “non-loose” feel can be difficult and expensive to achieve. It requires tight tolerances that are closely controlled and also requires lubricious bearing surfaces (but not “too” lubricious), each of which increases costs. Further, even if initially tight and acceptable, components wear, resulting in the armrest becoming loose and “sloppy.” Greases and lubricants are not necessarily an acceptable long-term solution because they may rub off and/or become ineffective over time, causing friction to increase to a point where the adjustment movement drags unacceptably. Another problem occurs when the friction becomes inconsistent, such that it provides an irregular or “scratchy” feel during adjustment.
Accordingly, an adjustable armrest is desired having the aforementioned advantages and solving the aforementioned problems. In particular, adjustment mechanisms are desired that are robust, low-cost, easy to assemble, and long-lasting, and that are adjustable with a smooth and elegant motion.